Ame Tokidoki Hare Nochi Niji
'''Ame Tokidoki Hare Nochi Niji '''is the first ending song of the Ginga e Kickoff!! series. Lyrics Japanese 雨を降らす雲が好きじゃないのは自分に似ているから 明るくしなきゃって思うけれど何をしていいかわからない 周りと比べちゃいけないけどときどきうらやましくて 鏡に向かい真似してみても結局誰も振り向かない 植木鉢で咲く花や籠の中で生きてる鳥は 本当の自分の場所じゃないと疑うことなんてしないはずさ そう僕は僕だから 何度も何度も今まで諦めようって思ったよ夢見たこの道を でもどんなにどんなに泣いても気づけば負けるもんかと立ち上がってる 雨ときどき晴れのち虹 水たまりをよけながら歩くようになったのはいつからだろう あの頃買ったばかりのスニーカーもいつも泥だらけにしてたのに 足早に歩く人やため息が口癖の人よ 後ろばっかりを振り返らず明日の思い出を作ろうよ そうみんな同じだから 大きな大きな雲から悲しみの涙が降っても笑顔の陽が射すよ ほらそんなに難しい顔をしないで まぁいっかって笑おうよ 雨ときどき晴れのち虹 もしも心の天気予\報があれば 傷つく前に傘を差し出してあげれる さあ出かけよう 何度も何度も今まで諦めようって思ったよ 夢見たこの道を でもどんなにどんなに泣いても気づけば負けるもんかと立ち上がってる 明日にかかる虹のように 大きな大きな雲から悲しみの涙が降っても 笑顔の陽が射すよ ほらそんなに難しい顔をしないで まぁいっかって笑おうよ 雨ときどき晴れのち虹 負けるもんかと立ち上がってる 雨ときどき晴れのち虹 Romanji Ame wo furasu kumo ga suki ja nai no wa jibun ni nite iru kara Akaruku shinakya tte omou keredo nani wo shite ii ka wakaranai Mawari to kurabecha ikenai kedo tokidoki urayamashikute Kagami ni mukai mane shite mite mo kekkyoku mo furimukanai Uekibachi de saku hana ya kago no naka de ikiteru tori wa Hontou no jibun no basho ja nai to utagau koto nante shinai hazu sa Sou boku wa boku dakara Nando mo nando mo ima made akirameyou tte omotta yo yumemita kono michi wo Demo donna ni donna ni naite mo kizukeba “Makeru mon ka!” to tachiagatteru Ame tokidoki hare nochi niji Mizutamari wo yoke nagara aruku you ni natta no wa itsukara darou Ano koro, katta bakari no SUNIIKAA mo itsumo doro darake ni shiteta no ni Ashibaya ni aruku hito ya tameiki ga kuchiguse no hito yo Ushiro bakkari wo furikaerazu ashita no omoide wo tsukurou yo Sou minna onaji dakara Ooki na ooki na kumo kara kanashimi no namida ga futte mo egao no hi ga sasu yo Hora sonna ni muzukashii kao wo shinai de “Maa, ikka” tte waraou yo Ame tokidoki hare nochi niji Moshimo kokoro no tenkiyohou ga areba kizutsuku mae ni kasa wo sashidashite agerareru Saa dekakeyou Nando mo nando mo ima made akirameyou tte omotta yo yumemita kono michi wo Demo donna ni donna ni naite mo kizukeba “Makeru mon ka!” to tachiagatteru Ashita ni kakaru niji no you ni Ooki na ooki na kumo kara kanashimi no namida ga futte mo egao no hi ga sasu yo Hora sonna ni muzukashii kao wo shinai de “Maa, ikka” tte waraou yo Ame tokidoki hare nochi niji “Makeru mon ka!” to tachiagatteru Ame tokidoki hare nochi niji English The reason I dislike rainclouds is because they resemble me Though I think 'I have to brighten myself up', I have no idea what to do Though I shouldn't compare myself with those around me, I'm still envious of them at times Even though I imitated them while facing the mirror, I still can't catch anyone's attention The flowers blooming in a pot and the birds living in their nests Should never doubt if they belong there. That's right, it's because I'm me I've thought of giving up on this path that I see in my dreams countless times But no matter how much I cried, I end up standing back up thinking 'I can't lose to this!' without realizing it myself Sometimes, rainbows will appear after the rain I wonder when was it that I started walking while avoiding the water puddles Even though I used to cover my brand new sneakers in mud Hey you, those who walk with a quick pace and those who love to sigh Don't just keep looking back, let us make memories of tomorrow That's right, everyone's the same! Even if tears fall from the enormous clouds, the ray of smiles will still shine Come on, don't make such a gloomy face Let's laugh as we think 'Oh well!' Sometimes, rainbows will appear after the rain If there's weather forecast for your feelings I would be able to shelter you with an umbrella before you get hurt Now, let's go somewhere! I've thought of giving up on this path that I see in my dreams countless times But no matter how much I cried, I end up standing back up thinking 'I can't lose to this!' without realizing it myself Just like the rainbow which spans across the future Even if tears fall from the enormous clouds, the ray of smiles will still shine Come on, don't make such a gloomy face Let's laugh as we think 'Oh well!' Sometimes, rainbows will appear after the rain I stand back up thinking 'I can't lose to this!' Sometimes, rainbows will appear after the rain Turkish Yağmur bulutlarını sevmememin nedeni. Aynı benim gibi olmaları. Canlanmam gerektiğini biliyorum. Ama bunu nasıl yapacağım hakkında hiç bir fikrim yok. Kendimi başkalarıyla kıyasalamam gerektiğini biliyorum. Ama o an kendimi kıskanç hissediyorum. Ben budalayım başkası değil. Saksıda açan çiçekleri ve Kafeste açan çiçekleri gör. Ait oldukları yerde değiller. Ve şüphesiz ki bunu biliyorlar. Bu doğru.Ben benim Daha önce kaç kez pes etmek istemiştim ? Video Category:Songs